The Twin's Hearts Connect
by YuriChan220
Summary: When one's heart is broken, there's always a way to heal it. TWINCEST YURI.


**The Twin's Hearts Connect**

 **Pairing: Kagami x Tsukasa**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! It's been far too long since I last wrote a Lucky Star fanfic, well, my Kanata x Sojiro fanfic. Now, it's time to write a REAL yuri fanfic and I've decided to write a twincest story, featuring none other than Kagami x Tsukasa.**

 **Enjoy~!**

It is late afternoon. Rain pours down heavily from the dark clouds. At the Hiiragi residence, Kagami didn't mind the rain, but really wanted to go outside for a walk. For the time being, she simply reads one of her manga while nibbling on a pocky when she hears a couple of shy knocks on her door.

"Yes?" The pig-tailed girl calls as she turns her head

"H-Hey, Sis," Tsukasa's voice says from the other side of the door. "C-Can I talk to you?"

Kagami stands up and opens the door to find her younger twin fiddling with her fingers while her eyes are focused on the floor. "Yes. You can. Is something the matter?"

Tsukasa proceeds to step inside her room and the twins sit down on Kagami's bed. The short-haired twin doesn't say anything as she blushes and fiddles with her fingers even more. She's afraid of what she might tell her older twin.

Why? Because she's going to tell Kagami that she loves her. Not as a sister, but something much more than that: Her forever lover. But this question won't stop swirling in her mind: What if she doesn't accept my feelings?

"Tsukasa?" Kagami puts a hand on her shoulder, looking at her younger twin in concern.

"Ah! I-I'm okay," Tsukasa says.

"Really? I've never seen you so…lost and confused."

Tsukasa takes a deep breath. "Sis…I…I have something really important to tell you. But…promise me you won't hate or make fun of me. Please."

Kagami nods. "I promise. Please, just tell me why you're so paranoid."

Tsukasa looks down at the floor. "Sis….I….I don't know if you'll understand."

"What!? Of course I will understand! I'm your sister, right!?" Kagami gestures her hand to herself.

The younger twin clenches her fists. Small tears sting her eyes while she bites her lip to keep herself from crying. "I…I LOVE YOU, SIS!"

Kagami gasps while cupping her hand over her mouth. "Wh-What did you say?"

"I love you!" Tsukasa repeats. "Not as a sister, but as my own lover!"

Kagami is confused. "W-Wait a minute…I don't get it. I thought you and-"

"Yuki-chan and I broke up!" Tsukasa cries.

Kagami gently wraps her arms around her sister. "Tsukasa. Oh, Tsukasa, I'm so sorry. How long ago did that happen?"

"J-Just a few weeks ago…" Tsukasa sniffles.

"Why did you two break up?"

"Yuki-chan felt that our relationship…wasn't going well for her. She…had feelings for someone else."

"Someone else?"

"She mentioned something about…Kona-chan…"

Kagami gasps and realizes something. "So, that's why Konata rejected me!

Tsukasa swiftly raises her head to look at her sister. "Wait, you too!?"

"Yes," Kagami replies. "I tried to confess to her not too long ago, since I was in love with her and I was finally honest…But…she didn't accept my feelings. Miyuki-san had already confessed to her. But she promised that we would stay best friends."

"I see..."

Kagami turns and takes Tsukasa's hands. "But anyways…I totally accept your feelings, Tsukasa."

"Y-You do?" the younger twin asks.

"Of course. I should move on and so should you, right?"

"Y-Yes," Tsukasa says.

"We both had our hearts broken, but we can always manage to start something new. And it starts now." Kagami kisses her.

Tsukasa's eyes widen for a bit, but her lips immediately return the kiss. She had longed for a kiss this passionate, a true lovers' kiss, for a very long time. Hands intertwine as the two girls kiss deeper until they need to pull away to gain oxygen.

"So…we're girlfriends now?" Tsukasa asks.

"Yes, Tsukasa," Kagami replies as both of them press foreheads together. "We are."

"Then…can we…sleep together tonight?" the younger twin asks.

Kagami smiles and kisses her again. "Of course, my love."

Kagami climbs in bed with Tsukasa following suit. The twins snuggle against each other with smiles on their faces.

"Shall I turn off the lights?" Kagami asks.

"Sure."

The older twin does so and then, scoots closer to her new lover. There is silence for a while until Tsukasa speaks up.

"Sis?" she says.

"Yes, Tsukasa?"

"I wonder…how our family will react…"

"What do you mean?"

Tsukasa looks away for a bit. "I mean…um…how will they feel…when we tell them about our relationship?"

Kagami thinks for a moment. "I honestly don't know. It all depends, you know?"

"Will they accept our relationship?"

"Mm…like I said, it all depends. From what I can see, I think they will. We are a very spiritual family, meaning, we Hiiragis stick together!" The older twin grips her hand tighter. "But…we won't know unless we tell them."

"I understand, Sis." Tsukasa scoots closer to her sister.

"How about we tell Konata and Miyuki-san first?" Kagami suggests. "I'm sure they will gladly accept our relationship."

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Tsukasa says.

Kagami nods in agreement. "So, tomorrow, let's tell them."

"Certainly!"

The two intertwine hands and nuzzle each other's noses.

"I love you, Sis," Tsukasa whispers.

"I love you, too, Tsukasa," Kagami whispers back. "Forever and always."

The two lean in and kiss. Tsukasa feels a lot happier than she was earlier. She has found a new lover and their journey is just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to thank my very good friend, Major Mike Powell, for lending his ear on my story. I've really wanted to write a yuri story for this franchise. And I've also noticed that it's getting less attention as well. It's SO sad!**

 **A-anyways, this isn't a one-shot. It will have either 3 or 4 chapters total. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
